Caught
by SneetchesToo
Summary: Ethan and Leanne aren't nearly as good at being sneaky as they think they are. (Ethan/Leanne)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Caught

 **Author:** SneetchesToo

 **Rating:** Mature (language and mentions to some sexual stuff, nothing too explicit though)

 **Pairing:** Ethan/Leanne

 **Summary:** Ethan and Leanne aren't nearly as good at being sneaky as they think they are.

 **Author's Note:** This started out as a much simpler idea, but, like most of my prompts, it got wildly out of control. So, here we have it, the seven times Ethan and Leanne get caught in compromising positions.

—

Chapter 1 - Ariel

The first time they get caught it's a simple mistake on their part.

A simple action that they didn't think all the way through.

Ethan had asked Leanne out on a date.

Finally. After a year and a half of dancing around the topic. He finally broke down and did it.

He had taken her to a nice dinner. And then on a walk along the beach.

It had been simple and romantic and yet, it was what she liked to do, so he had run with it.

He hadn't told Ariel about his plans.

And Leanne had decided not to tell the teen either.

They both knew that she wanted them to get together. That she was their biggest fan.

But neither one of them wanted to disappoint her if the date had gone horribly wrong. So instead, they kept their plans to themselves.

Rather they had told the teen a little white lie and had left for their date straight from Angels.

But then the date had gone extremely well.

And Ethan had wanted to end it with a kiss.

After all, he had been waiting nineteen long months to finally feel Leanne's lips against his.

And he certainly wasn't about to wait any longer.

"Goodnight Ethan." Her voice was soft as she trailed her fingers down the lapels of his leather jacket.

He thought she had never looked so beautiful. Standing there in the porch light with her loose curls hanging over her shoulders. Her tan legs peeking out from under the simple sun dress she had worn.

He had been incredibly thankful that she had ditched the scrubs at the hospital in favor of something more relaxed.

Especially when he realized how great her ass looked in that dress.

"Goodnight Leanne." He whispered back.

He pushed some of her hair from the nape of her neck and she let out a soft sigh.

He could tell that she wanted the same thing he did.

He wasn't blind. He knew when women were into him. And boy, were the feelings mutual.

She leaned up to kiss him before he could make the first move and he felt like a shock wave had been sent through his body.

Kissing Leanne was probably the single most enjoyable thing he had ever done in his entire life.

And before he knew it his fingers were tangled in her hair and her hands were tugging on his jacket as she tried to pull him closer.

He had been pegging her for a simple kiss goodnight.

Not a make-out session on the front porch.

However, the next thing he knew, the front door was being opened. And then he heard a gasp that he recognized all too well.

"Oh gross!" Ariel's voice was full of both humor and disgust and he pulled away from Leanne so fast he was surprised she didn't fall over.

"Ariel!" Leanne's voice was stern, but he could see that it was more from shock than anything else.

"How long have you guys been out here making out?" The teen crossed her arms over her chest and gave them both a pointed look.

They were in trouble. And they knew it.

"We were not making out." He pointed a finger at the teen as he tried to catch his breath.

They surely would have been making out though if she hadn't interrupted them.

And if she hadn't been home at all, well Ethan didn't even want to let his mind go there.

"Well you were certainly doing more than just kissing goodnight." She huffed.

The kid was on to them.

"Was that the first time?" She eyed them both suspiciously and he felt like a teenager again. "I mean, have you guys been doing that for a while?"

"Tonight was our first date Ariel." Leanne sounded like she was talking to a five year old. Not an almost fifteen year old.

"So your first time kissing each other then?" She looked more shocked than anything.

"Yes Ariel." He ran his hands through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh.

This was certainly not how he wanted this night to end.

"It took you guys long enough." She beamed back at them then, her eyes softening with her words. "Don't stay up too late."

And then she was gone. Her long legs carrying her back up the stairs as they both stood on the porch in shock.

They had just been busted kissing like fools by their teenage daughter.

And she didn't seem the least bit phased by it.

Ethan didn't know if they should feel good or bad about that.

"I guess I should go." He whispered.

He really needed to get home. Mainly because he couldn't keep the thought of kissing Leanne out of his head.

He figured a cold shower was in his future.

"Yeah." She let out a soft breath as she turned to face him. The smile she wore on her lips made his heart race in his chest. "Rain check?"

"On the kissing?" He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

"How about breakfast on Monday?" He knew she had to work tomorrow, while he, had the day off.

He had been planning on spending it with Ariel. Now, he wasn't so sure. The teen was surely going to question him and he didn't know if he was prepared for all of that.

"I'll come over after I drop her off at school?" Her hands were back on his chest and her eyes were shining in the now darkening light.

"I'll be there." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers before either one of them could speak another word.

They were definitely going to have to work on their sneakiness.

He figured Monday morning was as good a time as any.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rollie

The second time they get caught it's purely innocent.

A long shift followed by a traffic accident followed by the death of a young child. It was a breakdown waiting to happen.

And though Leanne wanted nothing more than to wait until she got home to fall to pieces, today, her heart just wasn't having it.

So instead, she had stepped into Ethan's open arms in the hallway just outside the morgue. And she had let her tears fall against his Angels t-shirt as she clung to him desperately.

It certainly wasn't the first time that they had embraced in such a way. She knew it surely wouldn't be the last. And yet, she hugged him like she was afraid that he would let go.

He had soothed her with soft hushes, whispered promises of better things to come, and kisses to her temple. All of which, had gone unseen.

The morgue was unusually quiet at this time of night. And there were very few people who sought solace in its quietness.

They had thought that they were the only ones who had retreated downstairs for a moment of peace. It turned out that they were wrong.

She had just finished wiping her tears from her eyes and Ethan was brushing back her hair with a soft sigh when they heard the first signs of movement.

They chose not to think anything of it and before she knew it Ethan was cupping her cheek gently against his palm, his fingers caressing her skin softly as he dropped his forehead to hers. He let out a whispered 'relax' before he pressed his lips against hers softly.

It was an innocent kiss. A soft and gentle and innocent kiss that to any normal passerby would be the indication of absolutely nothing unusual.

However, their observer clearly thought otherwise.

Ethan's hands were gripped against her cheek and hip when the sound of a throat clearing from a few feet away broke them from their lip lock.

She felt her heart start to race in her chest. And not because of what she was feeling toward Ethan. But rather, toward the fact that they had just been caught kissing.

No one at Angels knew about their relationship. Not even Jesse. And they were doing their damnedest to keep it that way.

Except now, at least one other person knew. And she was terrified to open her eyes and discover who it was.

"Well it's about damn time." Rollie's voice was full of gentle humor and she let out a sigh of relief. Of all the people to discover them, she was thankful it was him.

She trusted Rollie more than she trusted anyone. Save for Ethan and Jesse of course. And she knew that their secret would be safe with him.

"Hi Rollie." She whispered as she pulled her head back from Ethan's grasp. She offered the older man a smile as she let her hands fall to Ethan's chest.

She felt like she had just been busted making out by her father.

Except she guessed that Rollie would probably be more understanding than her father would have been.

"Hello Leanne." He took a step toward them and she felt Ethan's heart start to race under her fingertips. "Ethan…"

Ethan simply nodded his head in his direction as he did his best to smile. She could tell that he was more perturbed than he was embarrassed.

They hadn't exactly gotten much alone time lately. This had been their first kiss in over 24 hours. She was just as frustrated as he was.

"We were just…" She honestly didn't know what to say. They were kissing. In the morgue. During shift.

It certainly hadn't been the first time.

Hell, ever since they had started dating six weeks ago they had done a lot of kissing. In various places throughout the hospital.

It was inappropriate, that she knew. Yet, she didn't care.

If he had been Campbell on the other hand, well maybe.

But Rollie? Rollie wouldn't scold them for something so innocent. Of that she was certain.

"It was a rough shift for us all." He made his way past them slowly. His arms reaching out as he patted them both on the shoulder before he stepped back and headed for the door. "I saw nothing."

Ethan let out a chuckle as he let his forehead fall back against hers.

She offered the older doctor a smile before turning her attention back toward the man in her arms. The sound of the door closing behind them made her jump slightly.

"You think he'll tell anyone?" Ethan's voice was barely a whisper.

"Doubtful." She whispered back. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as she leaned forward to press her lips against his.

She was fairly certain that Rollie wouldn't spill the beans.

But even if he did. She wasn't going to let it stop her from continuing to kiss her boyfriend senseless.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Mario and Noa

The third time they get caught it isn't nearly as innocent as the last.

However, there were certainly worse things that they could have been doing in the third floor supply closet.

It certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

Ethan had found Leanne pouting in her office. Something about a fight with Ariel that had her feeling down and out. He had promised her a cup of coffee to cheer her up.

But the coffee hadn't been quite enough and instead she had dragged him toward their favorite make-out spot. The empty supply closet on the third floor.

He had been reluctant at first. After all, Campbell had seen them head out for their little coffee break. Surely he would come looking for them after a while.

But then Leanne's hands had been in his hair and her lips had been against his and he had been helpless to stop her.

Not that he wanted too. Not by any means. In fact, he urged her to keep going by shoving her back against the wall and tangling his hands in her loose curls.

He had been running his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance when he heard someone try the handle of the door.

"Who in the hell?" Leanne's muttered curse caused him to chuckle.

She apparently didn't find the fact that their make-out session was about to be interrupted very funny.

"Go away!" She shouted. He would have thought it safer to have kept quiet, the less people who knew this room was often occupied, the better.

"Leanne?" The voice on the other end caused him to tighten his grip on her hair.

Noa wouldn't care much that Leanne was hiding out in the closet. She probably figured that she came here to catch a break. To hide away from the annoying staff. The annoying staff like her.

"Go away Noa!" Ethan buried his face against Leanne's neck, his lips dancing lightly over her already sweat covered skin. He felt a moan form in her throat when he nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

He expected the door to be forced open, but instead, there was silence. He said a silent 'thank you' to whoever was watching out for them.

Leanne grabbed at his cheeks then, yanking his head back up to hers just as she slammed her lips against his with a huff.

He smiled into the kiss. He liked it when she took control.

He pushed her back against the wall a little harder, his hand gripping at her hip as he let his fingers dance under the hem of her scrub top.

He really, really wished there was less clothing involved right now.

But then the supply room door flew open and he was suddenly very thankful that he hadn't started undressing her just yet.

"Oh my God!" He expected Noa's voice, but instead, he heard Mario's, and he felt his entire body blush with embarrassment.

"Dr. Savetti!" He shouted at the younger man as the hospital's newest attending threw a hand over his eyes.

Not that there was anything to see.

Leanne had shoved him clear across the room at the first sound of intrusion.

"You guys are in our closet." Noa's simple remark made him shake his head. She didn't seem the least bit phased by what they had just walked in on and it worried him.

"Your closet?" Leanne's question caused him to laugh.

This situation just kept getting worse and worse.

"I… I need some air." He pushed his way through the stunned couple at the door and past his girlfriend, who was still trying to catch her breath.

He stopped when he got to the hallway, his eyes scanning for any more signs of life.

He found none and he let out a breath of relief.

He leaned back against the wall just outside the room when he heard Mario huff. He watched as the younger man moved into the hall to join him.

"Any chance of y'all giving up that closet?" He blinked at the question at hand.

Giving up the closet? They didn't own it! They just occupied it quite frequently. Especially ever since they had been busted in the morgue three weeks ago.

They were starting to run out of places to make-out in.

"You'll have to take that up with her." He gestured back toward the woman standing just inside the door. "It was her idea."

"Women." Mario rolled his eyes with his comment before pushing himself off the wall and heading down the hallway.

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle, he knew exactly what he was thinking right about now.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone Noa." Leanne's voice was stern, yet slightly fearful and Ethan couldn't help but turn his attention toward the red head.

"Give up the closet and I won't." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked mighty scary standing there.

He figured that Leanne wouldn't back down though. She wasn't one to be imitated, especially not by a resident.

"Fine." His girlfriend let out a huff. "It's yours."

He felt his mouth drop open at the words that left her mouth.

He guessed that maybe them being found out was worse than not having a supply closet to hide away in.

"Thank you." And with that, the girl was gone.

He figured she would go searching for Mario. He just hoped it was to tell him the good news and not to gossip about what they just walked in on.

Although, he was fairly certain there would be plenty of gossiping about that later, when they were away from the prying eyes of Angels Memorial.

"I can't believe you gave up our closet." He was slightly disappointed. They were slowly losing hideouts and it was making him nervous. Pretty soon they were going to have to just kiss in plain sight.

Or not at all.

He didn't even want to think about that.

"We can't have her, or Mario, going around telling people they caught us making out in a closet." She looked defeated and he understood.

He hated it, but he understood.

"Now where are we going to make-out?" He was pouting and he knew it.

"We'll just have to get creative." She winked at him then, her hands running down his chest slowly before she pushed her way around him. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

And then she was gone. A devilish smile on her face as she swayed her hips just enough to drive him insane.

Either this woman, or this hospital, were going to be the death of him.

And he wasn't sure which was a worse way to die.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Rox

The fourth time they're busted in a compromising position Leanne was ready to scream.

She and Ethan had been fighting.

All. Morning. Long.

They had argued over breakfast. And then they had argued over a function at Ariel's school. And then it was who would drive to work. And then who would take which patient.

They fought about how to treat a sick child.

They fought about who was going to leave early when they got a call that their child was sick.

They fought about who was going to stay home with Ariel. They fought about who was going to go back to work and deal with Campbell.

They fought constantly. From the minute they got up, until the minute they went their separate ways.

And Leanne was infuriated.

Especially when Ethan had been the one to win out on getting to pick Ariel up from school early and take her home.

She had wanted so desperately to do it. But then she remembered she had a meeting with the board and she had several follow-up appointments and a review to perform.

She knew that it made more sense for Ethan to leave and be with the teen.

But she hated losing the argument.

She had forced her way through the rest of her day before finally calling it quits a little before 8:00pm.

She knew that Ethan had taken Ariel to his place. That he wanted to work on the house while the teen rested.

So she went there instead of home.

She had barely made it through the door before his hands were in her hair and his tongue was down her throat.

She hated it when they fought.

But she sure did love it when they made up.

He had been slowly working his hand under the waistband of her jeans when they heard a squeal from the front porch.

At first she thought they were imagining things.

But then Ethan was growling as his hands fell to his sides and his head hit her shoulder.

"What do you want Rox?" Damn that woman and her timing.

"I came to make sure you were okay." Leanne felt like a teenager who was just caught making out by her boyfriend's sister.

She knew that Rox understood. Late hours, long shifts, unbearable tension.

But she still didn't need the woman to be aware of just exactly how badly they were aching for each other.

"I'm fine Rox." Ethan was angry. She could tell.

She hoped that Rox didn't take it too personally.

"I can see that." She watched as the woman pushed herself up and off the railing she had been leaning against. "I guess you two have resolved your issues from earlier."

Rox was the only person at Angels who was aware of their relationship. Well, at least, the only person they had made a conscious effort to inform of their relationship.

It hadn't been intentional. In fact, it had all been an accident. But Rox had known about their relationship for the past eighteen weeks.

And they had only been together for two days shy of twenty-two weeks.

"Issues?" Leanne wasn't sure what Rox thought she knew but apparently it was something.

"I heard you two fighting earlier." There was a knowing smirk on her face as she eyed them both curiously through the screen door. "In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone at Angels heard you fighting earlier."

"We weren't that loud." Ethan snapped.

Yes. Yes they were. Even Leanne knew that.

"Ethan James Willis," Rox loved using Ethan's full name to put him in his place. In hindsight, maybe giving her that information wasn't such a good idea, "you are so full of shit."

"Does your presence here have a purpose Roxane?" Leanne could sense that Ethan was losing his patience. Whether it was from his exhausting day, their constant fighting, or Rox's interruption of their very heated make-out session, she didn't know.

"Like I said," She rolled her eyes as she spoke, her attention turning back to Leanne as she shrugged her shoulders, "I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." He huffed. "Now go home."

"Fine." She threw her arms up in the air and Leanne let out a chuckle. These two drove each other bat shit crazy and it was hilarious. "You two can go back to your necking now."

Ethan rolled his eyes as Leanne let out a soft laugh.

She watched as Rox made her way down the drive and toward her truck, the smile never leaving her face as Ethan mumbled under his breath.

"We really need to stop getting caught." He sighed.

She hated that their little rendezvous' kept getting interrupted.

"Maybe it would be easier if we just told everyone that we were together." She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "Then, when they catch us, it won't be such a big deal."

"No." She really didn't understand what the big issue with telling the people at Angels about their relationship was. She was surprised that they didn't already know. "I thought we agreed."

"No Ethan, you agreed." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. Which is surprising. They were my friends first."

Ethan rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Are we fighting again?" He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and gave her a soft look. "Cause I really don't want to fight anymore."

"But, if we fight," She reached for him then, tugging him closer as she offered him a sly smile, "than we can make-up."

"Let's just skip the fighting part and go straight to the making up." He winked at her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, nuzzling her neck as he let his lips linger against her skin.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She let out a laugh as he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, his bare foot kicking the front door shut behind them.

She could definitely get used to their fights ending like this.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Jesse

The fifth time they get caught, it's by Jesse, and boy does it insight a riot.

They had both had a long shift. An exhausting and overwhelming and downright emotionally heart wrenching shift.

And they were both so done with the day that they could barely function.

So when Ethan found Leanne, alone, in the locker room, at a little after two in the morning, he took full advantage of his pent up energy.

"I've missed you." He mumbled against her shoulder blade as he stopped behind her. He pinned her in place as he let his lips dance along her skin.

She had pulled her scrub top off and was in the process of pulling a clean shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but a tank top and her scrub bottoms.

He wanted to do very naughty things to her. And he was completely prepared to do them all right here.

"I've missed you too." She whispered as she dropped her arms to her side.

"Need you." He dragged his teeth across her pulse point and she let out a huff.

He missed her so much it hurt. It had been seven days since they had been together. Seven, long excruciating days that they had been apart.

She had had Ariel for the whole weekend while he slaved away at work. And then he had taken the teen while she pulled yet another 60 hour shift.

He felt like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Make that months.

"We're at work." She growled.

He had snaked his hands under the front of her tank top and was currently dragging his fingers over her bare stomach.

He had missed the feeling of her bare skin under his fingertips.

"Eeetthann." He had just pushed his hand upward and against her bra when he heard what he thought was footsteps outside.

"I swear to God if someone walks in here," He pressed a featherlight kiss against the fresh mark on her neck, "I'm going to kill them."

"Then stop." He hated it when she tried to act professional.

There was nothing professional about the things he wanted to do to her body right now.

"I can't." And he couldn't. He hadn't touched her in seven days.

Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed her.

It was at least 48 hours ago.

Far too long ago if you asked him.

He dragged his teeth along her shoulder then, kissing his way down the exposed skin of her back.

He pushed the cup of her bra upward and had just palmed her breast when the door to the locker room flew open.

"Oh dios mio." Jesse's voice broke through their racing breathing just as Ethan ran a thumb along Leanne's nipple.

"Jesus Jesse!" He dropped his hand to Leanne's hip faster than he thought possible. "A little privacy please."

"Hey, you're the one copping a feel in the staff locker room." Jesse spat back.

He could practically feel Leanne rolling her eyes at the head nurse.

"Please leave." She whispered. "Both of you."

"Buuuut." He didn't want to leave.

He wanted Jesse to leave. And fast. He had work to do.

And absolutely none of that work involved patients.

Rather, it involved the incredibly gorgeous woman in his arms.

"How long?" Jesse's question snapped him from his thoughts and he brought his head upward, his eyes searching the other man's face for some sort of clue as to what he was inquiring about.

"How long what?" Leanne let out a huff and he guessed that maybe she knew what he was asking for.

"How long have you two been shacking up in the locker room?" He couldn't help but chuckle as the head nurse crossed his arms over his chest and gave them both a pointed look.

"Seven months." Leanne whispered voice sent shivers down his spine.

Had it really been seven months since they had started their relationship? How in the world had so much time passed without him even knowing it?

"Seven…" Jesse scrubbed a hand across his face as Leanne pushed her way out of his arms and toward her friend. "How in the world have you kept it a secret for seven months?"

"We're normally much sneakier than this." He quipped. He guessed by the look on Leanne's face that he probably should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Am I the last person to know?" He could tell that Jesse was hurt.

That was certainly not their intention.

"No." Leanne said softly. "You aren't. But you aren't the first either."

"Who?" Jesse's expression went from hurt to curious and Ethan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, technically, Ariel." Ethan would never forget the night the teen caught them making out on the front porch like a bunch of teenagers.

"Anyone else?" The eyebrow raise he received told him that one of them was going to have to expand on that story later.

"Rollie." Leanne whispered. "And Rox, but we told her."

"By accident." Ethan pointed out. He didn't want Jesse to be hurt by the fact that he hadn't been the first person. "Rollie busted us making out in the morgue. And I accidentally told Rox."

"How do you accidentally tell someone that you're dating someone else?" He let out a chuckle at the man's question.

"That's a story for another time." The frustration in Leanne's voice told him that he should probably just stop talking now. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'd like to finish changing so that I can go home?"

She gave them both a pointed look and they both immediately understood what she meant.

 _Get the hell out, or there would be consequences._

They both nodded their heads before making a quick and hasty exit.

The last thing he needed to do was to upset her.

Especially when she was running on such little sleep.

And was very clearly sexually frustrated.

He figured he would leave that conversation for once they made it home. If she even let him in the house that was.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Angus

The sixth time they get caught in a compromising position she was pinned underneath of him on the couch in her office.

Her hands were under his t-shirt and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

She was breathless from all the kissing.

And her back ached from arching against the uncomfortable service beneath her.

But she needed Ethan more than she needed air.

And right now, he was certainly close to making that happen.

He had just dropped his head to her chest, kissing his way downward as he clawed at the material of her blouse, when she heard the knock on her office door.

She was suddenly thankful that she had had to spend the morning in meetings. It meant a button-up shirt and slacks instead of scrubs.

It also meant heels instead of tennis shoes.

And boy had that done Ethan in.

She decided to ignore the knock. Ethan had locked it after all.

"Love you." He whispered against her skin, his lips pressing lightly against the outside curve of her breast.

It was still strange to her to hear him say those words to her.

But ever since he had muttered them against her skin for the first time three weeks ago, she hadn't been able to get enough of him saying it.

And he had been happy to oblige.

In fact, he said it constantly. At the end of every phone call. In random texts throughout the day. As he held her in his arms at night.

He was insatiable in so many ways. And this was one way that she didn't mind letting him express himself.

"Ethan…" She gasped out his name as he dragged his teeth across the skin between her breasts and he had just dropped his head to her stomach when she heard her office door fly open.

Apparently Ethan hadn't locked it.

"Dr. Ror…" Angus' voice started off relaxed. That must have been until he realized what was happening in front of him. "Oh my God!"

He screamed like a little girl and it sent Ethan into a panic.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He growled his words against her skin and she couldn't help but chuckle.

They wouldn't have been in this situation if he hadn't been so focused on undoing the buttons of her shirt earlier and had locked the door behind them like he was supposed too.

It was all his fault.

"I am so sorry!" She shifted her head upward and caught sight of the younger man covering his eyes with his hands. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing Angus." She wasn't nearly as angry as she figured she should be.

It's not like she and Ethan hadn't already been busted by everyone else on their team.

Hell, at this point, the only person who hadn't caught them was Campbell.

And she was honestly shocked at that.

"I'm just gonna…" He started backing his way out of the door and he pulled it shut as he crossed over the threshold.

She heard Ethan let out a breath as he relaxed his hands against her hips.

"I hate this place." He muttered against her stomach.

"No you don't." She threaded her fingers through her hair as she dragged his head up toward hers.

"Yes." He dropped a kiss to her lips as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I do."

"Liar." She pressed her lips against his as she held him close.

At this point, she didn't care who else walked in.

She just wanted him to finish what he started.

"I'm gonna go." He whispered against her cheek.

She watched as he pushed himself up and off of her, his legs swinging out so that his feet planted against the ground.

She suddenly felt very, very lonely.

"Where are you going?" She pushed herself into a sitting position and dropped her head to his shoulder.

She didn't want him to leave.

"To take a very cold shower." He huffed out.

That was when she remembered that he still had six hours left in his shift versus her two.

And then he was due to pick-up Ariel while she dealt with more board members.

"I'll see you tonight?" She hoped his answer was 'yes'. She surely wanted to finish what they had just started.

"Yeah." He turned and offered her a soft smile. "I'll stay with the kid. We'll make dinner."

She thought it was incredibly silly that they weren't living together yet.

But then again, it had only been eight months

She wouldn't have moved in with any other guy after such a short amount of time.

Not that Ethan was any other guy.

She got ready to speak when his pager went off and he let out a huff.

"Guess I'll shower later." He pushed himself into a standing position before turning toward her. "Love you."

He leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to her head.

And then he was gone.

She really, really needed to have a chat with her staff about leaving her the hell alone every now and then.

 ***Don't forget to comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

***This is the last chapter! Thanks so much to those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 7 – Campbell

The seventh and final time that they get caught it's in a beyond compromising position.

They're on the roof.

They're both topless.

And Ethan was pushing Leanne's scrub bottoms to the ground when he heard what sounded like the steel door to their little hideaway being pushed open.

But then there was silence.

And he thought nothing more of it.

Instead, he returned his lips to hers as she shimmied out of her pants.

He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Standing before him in nothing but her tank-top and boy shorts. The sun setting behind her painting the most perfect picture he had ever seen.

He was so in love with her that he couldn't help himself.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

She shook her head at him as she dragged him back toward her.

"You're insane." She mouthed against his lips.

He was insane. Insane about her. Insane for wasting so much time without taking a chance on her.

It had been nine months since he had asked her out on that first date.

Nine months since he had first kissed her.

And he hadn't been able to get enough of her since.

She was the most amazing person he had ever met. And he was so in love with her that it hurt.

He couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't even want to fathom what that would be like.

And that's why he had dragged her up here despite having just worked a 50 hour shift. Despite being covered in blood and sweat and tears. He had dragged her up here and he had told her how much he loved her and how he couldn't live without her.

And then he had dropped to one knee and pulled the old velvet box out of his pant's pocket.

And then he had asked her to be his wife.

Right there on the roof. Where it had all began. Where he had fallen in love with her for the very first time.

And then so many times after that.

"I love you." He lets his hands trail down her sides as he pressed kisses against her neck and shoulder.

He felt her shudder under his touch. He loved that he still had such an effect on her even after all this time.

"I love you too." She whispered. She had let her hands trail down his bare chest, her fingers grazing over his dog tags as she leaned her head to the side to give him better access.

He still couldn't believe that he was going to marry this woman.

That she was going to be his wife and he was going to be her husband.

It was like a dream come true.

But then he heard it again. What sounded like movement behind them. And he stopped his motions.

"Please tell me that what I think is about to happen, isn't happening?" He was so incredibly tired of people walking in on them.

They couldn't get any privacy at this damn hospital.

She let out a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body flush against hers.

"Hi Will." He let out a growl as he gripped at her waist tightly.

"I hope you're fucking with me right now." He whispered against the warm skin of her neck.

"She is most certainly not, fucking with you." Will Campbell's voice echoed through the quiet space around them. "Although, I suspect, that if I had waited, she might be doing other things with you."

He let out another growl.

He couldn't believe they had just been busted about to have sex. On the roof. By their boss.

"It's not what it looks like." He hoped that he could just trick Campbell into going away. At least until Leanne had more clothes on than she currently did.

"Oh really?" He turned slowly, doing his best to cover her body with his.

The humorous look on Will's face told him that the last thing he needed to worry about was getting in trouble.

They stood and stared at each other for a good two minutes before Leanne's soft voice broke through the awkward silence.

"Guess what?" She said excitedly. "We're getting married!"

She shoved her left hand outward, her new piece of jewelry shimmering in the early evening light.

"Congratulations." He offered them a smile. A real, genuine smile, and Ethan was shocked. "I take it you were… celebrating?"

"Yes." She replied matter of factly. "We got a little carried away."

"I can see that." He uncrossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

He was probably curious as to why Ethan hadn't said anything.

Normally he was more than willing to go toe-to-toe with the man.

However, right now, his mind was on one thing and one thing only. Getting his new fiancé home so that he could have his way with her.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then…" He offered them both a wink before he headed toward the door.

Ethan let out a sigh of relief as he turned back toward the woman behind him.

"I really, really hate this place you know." He huffed out his statement from a few weeks ago as his forehead fell against hers.

"No you don't." She repeated back her same sentiment from then too. "If it weren't for Angels you never would have met me."

"Good point." He dropped his lips back to hers, his hands returning to their spot on her hips as he tugged on her lip with his teeth.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Their lips dancing across each other's as their tongues tangled together.

He would never get tired of kissing her. Not for as long as he lived.

"Can you believe we're getting married?" She whispered her question against his lips as she pulled from him slightly.

Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as she offered him a soft smile.

"Took us long enough." He whispered back.

And it had. Nine months may not have seemed like a long time to other people. But it had been 27 months since they had met.

27 months since he had laid eyes on her for the first time.

24 months since he had fallen in love with her on this very same roof.

He knew it hadn't been a lifetime, but it sure as hell felt like it.

"You think they'll continue to walk in on us after we're married?" Her question made him chuckle.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." And with that he crashed his lips against hers as he pulled her close.

He sure as hell was looking forward to kissing her for the rest of his life.

And he didn't give a damn who knew it at this point.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


End file.
